


say yes

by Mildredo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, continued adventures in my inability to write anything other than tiny ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy spend a quiet evening alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say yes

There are few better ways, Jake has concluded, to cap off a long week of fighting crime than with Chinese food, crappy television, and Amy. She's warm against him, lazy and full, and Jake’s arm rests loosely around her. His fingers toy with the soft hair behind her ear and his other hand rests low on her stomach against the half closed zipper of her (his) favorite dark blue hoodie. The pajama pants she threw on after washing the garbage-and-cigarette stink of her last arrest of the week out of her hair are loose and long because they're also not hers, and Jake is beginning to wonder why he gave up a whole drawer so Amy could keep some clothes at his apartment. But, really, he doesn't care at all, because his cheek is resting against the top of Amy's head and she smells like his shampoo and his detergent.

Amy rests her hand on top of Jake's, her fingers peeking out from the too-long sleeves that cover her palms, and strokes a curve at the base of his thumb with the pad of hers. She turns her head awkwardly to press a quick kiss to Jake's lips before settling back in the crook of his neck, her socked feet tangling with Jake's bare ankles at the end of the bed. The new mattress is slowly developing Jake and Amy shaped dents and Jake thinks that if he never gets to sleep on the left side again, he'll die a happy man.

On the television, a bride is deliberating over a selection of wedding dresses. Jake hasn't been paying much attention to the show: Amy is distracting even in silence, and it's not really his thing anyway. The woman on the TV is petite and dark-haired and a shot from behind of her wearing one of the dresses makes Jake's stomach twist inside of him for a moment. It's a hundred miles from reality but at the same time, it isn't the first time he's imagined that particular part of a future with Amy. He's projecting, he knows that, but there's something in the way Amy presses her fingers into the gaps between his as the lady on the screen says yes to the dress that tells him that one day, if he's as lucky as he feels right now, Amy will say yes to him.


End file.
